Large ceiling panels are typically four by eight foot sections of drywall having a thickness of one-half inch. Such panels are large, relatively heavy, and awkward to handle. Even larger panels of twelve feet in length are sometimes used. It is difficult for a hanger, i.e. the person attaching the panel, to simultaneously hold the panel to the ceiling and fasten it to the ceiling, such as by nailing.
Conventionally, jacks or supports from the floor have been used to temporarily support a panel on the ceiling while the panel is fastened. However, typically, such support systems require two hangers.
It is desirable to have a device capable of aiding a hanger such that a single hanger can more easily attach ceiling panels.